Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle
Characters Present *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Huggy *Buggy *Earl *Tiny the Fleegle (debut) *Pet Store Owner (debut) *Pets *Wuzzleburg residents Summary Wubbzy feeds his new pet Fleegle too much candy, food he is not supposed to eat, causing the animal to transform into a giant monster. Recap Wubbzy is outside, playing kickety-kick ball by himself, but wants someone to play it with. He then gets greeted by Buggy, Huggy, and Earl. Wubbzy asks if they want to play with him, but gets turned down because they want to play with their new pets. He wants a pet too, then runs to a pet-selling stand and gets a purple hamster-like creature called a 'Fleegle'. He is given a care manual as well, though throws it in a garbage can after thinking he knows how to take care of it. Wubbzy names the creature 'Tiny', and brings him home. After arriving, he asks his new pet what he wants to eat. Tiny turns down water and raisins, and when Wubbzy requested candy, he responded 'Yum, yum!'. Tiny eats a lot of chocolate bars, then Wubbzy takes a nap, leaving him unattended as he gets more food from the fridge. When he wakes up, he finds that Tiny grew bigger than him when he ate too much junk food, and is still eating. Wubbzy rushes to Widget's Workshop to get help from Widget and Walden. Outside, he explains his problem while Tiny still eats. Walden requests a species for the animal, but Wubbzy forgets and admits he threw his manual away. Inside, Tiny is locked up in a room while Walden looks through his books to help Wubbzy remember what animal Tiny is. Hearing "doodle" made Widget remember that her secret stash of Jelly Snoodle-Doodles were in the room Tiny's in. He eats them and grows even bigger, and breaks through the wall, setting him loose. The gang runs to Widget's truck. The giant Fleegle walks through the streets of Wuzzleburg and eats whatever junk food he finds by taking them from even the young and old people. He also picked up a barrel of apples, but didn't like them and threw them away. Wubbzy, Widget and Walden catch up to Tiny with a truck and see him heading for the candy store. The kids exiting the store see people running away from the Fleegle, making them drop their candy, run away and cry "Run! Run!" and "Flee! Flee!". When Wubbzy heard "Flee!", it reminded him that Tiny is a Fleegle. With this information, Walden looks in his book and finds the section about Fleegles. It says to never feed a Fleegle candy, as the situation implies, and Wubbzy would've known that if he had read his manual instead of throwing it away. Walden's book then says that filling a Fleegle up with carrot juice will shrink Tiny back down to small size. Widget drives away and comes back with her Super Hoser 3000 filled with carrot juice. Wubbzy baits Tiny with a wagon full of ice cream to get him to open his mouth so Widget can get the juice in his mouth, successfully shrinking him back down to normal. Wubbzy apologizes to Tiny and learns a lesson that you should always make sure you know how to care for an animal. Back at Wubbzy's treehouse, Walden gives Wubbzy a new Fleegle manual and he decides to read the whole thing. Tiny heads to Widget in the kitchen and wants her bologna sandwich. Widget gives a piece to him, wondering what will happen. Giving a Fleegle bologna makes it multiply over a hundred times. Transcript (Outside) *Bouncing, squeak* Wubbzy: Wow! I love kickety-kick ball! *Kicks ball* *Bouncing, squeak* Wubbzy: But I wish I had someone to play with. Buggy, Huggy & Earl: Hi, Wubbzy! Wubbzy: Wow, wow! Buggy, Huggy and Earl! Let's play kickety-kick ball!! Buggy: Sorry, Wubbzy. We're going to play with our new pets. Huggy: Aren't they cute? Wubbzy: They sure are! *Laughs* Where'd you get 'em? Earl: From the Pet Truck Man! Buggy: He's right around the corner. Wubbzy: Wow! I'm gonna get a pet, too! *Ringing* Wubbzy: Wow..! Fleegle: *Squeaking* Wubbzy: How cute! I'll take that one, sir! *Clink, clink* Wubbzy: *Laughs* I'm gonna call you 'Tiny'. Pet Truck Man: This manual will tell you how to take care of it. Wubbzy: Thank you! We're gonna have so much fun together! Pet Truck Man: It's called a 'Fleegle', and it needs special care! Gee. I hope he reads that manual, or he's gonna be in big trouble. Wubbzy: I don't need this. I know how to take care of a pet. (Wubbzy's treehouse - Living room) Wubbzy: This is your new home, Tiny. What can I get you, little fella? Do you want some water? How about some raisins? Tiny: *Squeak* Wubbzy: .. *Gasps* How about some candy? Tiny: *Jump, jump* Yum, yum! *Eating, chewing* Wubbzy: Wow! You sure like candy! *Yawns* Pets really tire you out. I'm gonna take a nap. Tiny: Yum, yum! (Living room) *Smashing and crashing* Wubbzy: Tiny? Tiny? Where are you? *Gasps* All my chocolate-covered Zing-Zings are gone! *Boing* Tiny: *Chewing* Wubbzy: Wow. I think I need some help. (Outside Widget's workshop) Tiny: *Chewing* Wubbzy: He just keeps eating and eating! Tiny: *Crunch, chewing* *Crash* Widget: And growing and growing! Walden: What kind of animal is it, Wubbzy? Wubbzy: Mm..something "iggle". A triggle? Uh- I forget. Widget: Didn't the Pet Truck Man tell you anything about him? Wubbzy: Sure. He gave me a book that explained how to take care of him. Walden: That's what we need. Where is it? Wubbzy: I kinda threw it away. Widget: Ooh.., little buddy! Walden: I'll get my books! (Inside) Walden: Um, is it a gargle? Wubbzy: No. Walden: Is it a shmoogle? Wubbzy: No! Walden: Is it a doodle? Widget: *Gasps* Doodle!? My secret stash of Jelly Snoodle-Doodles are in there! Tiny: *Chews, gulps, chewing, burps* 'Scuse me! *Crack, crack, crack* Tiny: *Thud, sniffing* Yum! Wubbzy: We've gotta stop him! Widget: Quick! To my truck! (Wuzzleburg) Tiny: ...Yum! Green Girl: Wah!! Tiny: *Chomp, chews, sniffs* Old Lady Zamboni: Hey! Give me back my cake! Tiny: *Chomp, chews* ... *Sniffs* Yuck! *Smash* Cotton Candy Man & Light blue customer: *Scream* *Splat* Tiny: *Chomp, chewing* Yum, yum! *Engine running* Widget: Look! He's headed right for the candy store! Cotton Candy Man: Run!! Light blue customer: Save yourselves!! Orange kid: Forget the candy!! Green boy: Flee! Flee! Tiny: *Chomps, chewing* Green boy: Run! Run! Orange kid: Flee! Flee! Wubbzy: Flee? Flee! It's a Fleegle! A Fleegle, that's what it is! Walden: A Fleegle? Ah, here it is! Very interesting! Wubbzy & Widget: What!? Walden: "You must never feed a Fleegle candy." Wubbzy: Oops! Widget: Now what do we do? Walden: Not to worry. "When a giant Fleegle's on the loose, fill it up with carrot juice." Wubbzy: Carrot juice? How are we going to fill that up with carrot juice? Widget: No problem-o! *Engine chugging, screeches* Tiny: *Chewing, chomps, chews* *Horn honking* Widget: I filled up my Super Hoser 3000 with nice healthy carrot juice! Tiny: *Chewing* Walden: Now we need some way to get him to open his mouth! Wubbzy: No problem-o! *Laughs* *Wheels squeaking* Wubbzy: Oh, Tiny! Want some ice cream? *Wheels squeaking* Tiny: Yum, yum! Widget: Now! *Click* *Spraying* Wubbzy: Wow! Tiny: *Burps* Wubbzy: I'm so sorry I didn't know how to take care of you, Tiny! Tiny: *Lick* Wubbzy: Having a pet is a big responsibility! (Wubbzy's treehouse - Living room) Walden: Here's a new Fleegle manual for you, Wubbzy! Wubbzy: Thanks, Walden! This time, I'm going to read the whole thing. Walden: Good idea! Widget: Hm. I wonder what happens if you feed a Fleegle bologna. Tiny: Yum, yum! *Chewing, pop, popping* Widget: Oopsy-daisy! Tiny: *Popping* end Quotes Pet Truck Man: Gee. I hope he reads that manual, or he's gonna be in big trouble. Wubbzy: I don't need this. I know how to take care of a pet. *Throws out manual* Tiny: Yum, yum! Wubbzy: Mm..something "iggle". A triggle? Uh- I forget. Tiny: *Burps* 'Scuse me! Wubbzy: No problem-o! *Laughs* Trivia * The title is a play on the 1958 horror film, Attack of the 50 Foot Woman. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:A Tale of tails dvd Category:2006 Category:Wubbzy